


Nothing is Not Possible

by hypothetical_otters



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David doesn’t know why he’s pointing Jim in the right direction. It might just be that he’s incredibly bored and nothing even vaguely interesting has happened to him in years or it could be something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing is Not Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Lizzie got the first MarsCorp fic, so I'm getting the first crossover with The Bunker (and the first Bunker fic. sort of)

David doesn’t remember doing anything particularly awful at any point during the last four hundred years. Ok they might have snuck on board the marscorp rockets to get to the base, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he should be chained up and left alone, nor should he be the only one here. Surely if that’s what he did to deserve this then Tom and Dave would be exiled with him. He’s not sure he could actually take being stuck with them in a tiny awful space again, but he’d prefer that over being stuck here on his own with only occasional visits from manipulative power hungry clones. Or power hungry whatever Jim is. He could be an ancient (insulting as the term is, he would use it for Jim. He has no time for politeness where Jim’s concerned) given how long this ridiculous situation has been going on for. 

Jim’s here again. He’s always showing up to gloat or just spout nonsense at David. Or to ask David’s opinion on any of Jim’s schemes. After the first couple of minutes David always knows which speech he’s getting and normally tunes Jim out. He imagines what Dave or Tom might say about the whole situation, but that gets old pretty quickly. Then he tries to remember what he did to have to deal with this. Was it murdering all those people after the cataclysm and the universe has only just got round to giving him some sort of pay back for that, or was he just in the wrong place at the wrong time? He can see Jim’s face getting closer, and starts listening to him again. 

“... and no one will ever believe you if you...”

“Tell them. Yes. Because you’re discrediting me, by getting everyone to think I’m insane and shouldn’t be listened to. You’ve told me this a lot.”

“It never seems to get through to you.”

“Why should it?”

He’s never spoken to Jim before. It didn’t work at the beginning and it won’t work now. David’s never asked Jim why he’s doing this. It didn’t seem like the most important thing to worry about. He asked about Tom and Dave but never got any answers from Jim about them. They’ve visited him though, so he doesn’t have to worry about them. He does worry about Dave being a conman, but only because that’s probably what he’d do in the circumstances and whatever else happens he doesn’t want Dave to turn in to him. Tom’s head of technology and David can only hope that doesn’t end up with a robot uprising again. 

“I think you’re just here because no one else will listen to you. Or you haven’t got anyone else to talk to about this. You’re either a clone, or an ancient and we’ve got more in common with each other than you’d like to admit. You just like the sound of your own voice.”

This is possibly the most David has said in a while. He might have hit some sort of nerve. Jim’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times before he starts trying to speak again. 

"You’re my prisoner. This is what people with prisoners do.”

“Monologuing. It does lose some of its potency if the prisoner can say the monologue with you.”

David can’t believe he’s explaining any of the subtleties of villainy to Jim. He’s actually not a bad guy (ignoring the things he can’t remember, or doesn’t want to remember) and yet he could do a better job than Jim. 

“Well what would you do? You’re the only person on this godforsaken planet that actually pays attention to me. And that attention’s actually a lie.”

“Tell me honestly when’s the last time you actually carried out one of these plans, instead of just telling me about them?”

David doesn’t know why he’s pointing Jim in the right direction. It might just be that he’s incredibly bored and nothing even vaguely interesting has happened to him in years or it could be something else. He’s not going to look in to why. 

“I- I don’t know.”

“That’s the first thing you’ve got to do. There’s no point just wanting to be a villain, hero, what is it you want to be? Doesn’t matter. You have to go out and put your plans into action if you want to get anywhere.”

He’s sure Jim must have been putting plans into action already, certain that this is not-so-helpful advice rather than anything new. Then he looks at Jim’s face, and he can’t believe he’s been trapped by the universe’s worst villain. 

Jim launches into his speech about waking up that new supervisor that they never got round to reanimating, the one who’s in a cupboard somewhere on the base. 

“Do that before you get distracted. Go and wake her up and then take over the  
base using her as a puppet. Go.”

Jim glares at him for interrupting then swiftly turns on his heels and leaves David in silence. He wishes his only contacts weren’t an incompetent villain, a conman, and a man who could kick start a third robot uprising.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how to describe this really. au in which Jim is evil. or not an au. really depends how the rest of the series goes. Tom Dave and David are still the same characters as they were in the Bunker, so still ancients (sorry guys, I know that's rude) and sort of immortal. (I am so ignoring the end of The Bunker.)


End file.
